High School of Dead
by Minnisa Targana
Summary: En estos momentos me arrepiento de haber puesto un pie fuera de mi cama… de entre todos los escenarios que pudieron desarrollarse en este horrible día, tenía que ser con el que todo adolescente sueña después de ver un maratón del amanecer los muertos… No volveré a burlarme de ninguna distopia adolescente si logramos salir con vida del instituto... Se buscan Oc s
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola meloncitos y meloncitas!

Tiempo sin escribir para ustedes y les debo una gran disculpa, he pasado por problemas un poco fuertes y no he tenido cabeza para escribir en ninguna de mis otras historias, pues estos se llevan toda mi energía y también mis ánimos…

Justo estos días apenas estoy mejorando y quise celebrarlo con esta historia, ojo esto no quiere decir que voy a dejar de la do las otras oh no, de hecho tengo planeado una sorpresa para ustedes pero de eso les daré los detalles más adelante ;3

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contendrá lenguaje soez, humor negro, gore y mucha sangre, muerte de personajes, escenas sexuales (mucho salseo para que negarlo), insinuación de violaciones, yaoi, yuri entre otras cosas.

*Los personajes de Corazón de melón y Eldarya podrán ser OoC

*No tengo beta, así que todos los errores son míos

*La historia cambiara a M mas adelante

 **Genero:** Comedia, Romance, humor negro, drama y suspenso

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CdM y Eldarya no me pertenecen, son de Chinomiko-sama (aka Miko troll), Xian nu studio, Beemoov Y a su equipo.

* * *

Cuando desperté esta mañana, algo en mi interior me dijo que sería mejor no ir al instituto, algo malo pasaría, podía sentirlo en mis entrañas… o bien podría ser ese burrito extra picante que comí a media noche el que estaba provocando estragos en mi estómago.

Fuese lo que fuese, en estos momentos me arrepiento de haber puesto un pie fuera de mi cama… de entre todos los escenarios que pudieron desarrollarse en este horrible día, tenía que ser con el que todo adolescente sueña después de ver un maratón del amanecer los muertos… No volveré a burlarme de ninguna distopia adolescente si logramos salir con vida del instituto...

* * *

 **Ficha súper sensual** :

Nombre y apellido:

Edad: (Esta depende para la que elijan a un chico de Cdm tendrá que ser de entre 17 y 18, por el contrario las que elijan a un chico de eldarya el rango de edad es de 24 a 27)

Físico:

Personalidad:

Familia: (nombres y relación que tengan con ellos además de a lo que se dedican y si sobrevivieron a la pandemia)

Practican algún deporte, saben manipular un arma o saben defensa personal:

Chico y relación que tienen con el: (Hay chicos que tienen unas ciertas especificaciones)

Gustos y disgustos:

Extra:

* * *

 **Chicos Disponibles:**

Los chicos que tengan un * requieren de una especificación

los que vaya subrayando son los que ya han sido elegidos

-*Castiel

-*Nathaniel

-*Kentin

-Armin

-Viktor

-*Ezarel

-*Nevra

-Valkion

-Leiftan

-Kero

* * *

Eso sería todo lindas, como podrán haber advertido es una historia de Zombies y si no voy a negarlo tiene trama de la serie del mismo nombre del fic porque (¡la amo!) y hoy que vi unos capítulos me dije a mi misma… mi misma por que no mezclamos esto con CdM, Eldarya y ¡PUM!... aquí está el resultado de un abuso de dulces y soda además de helado y palomitas (see estoy depre y como, como si no hubiera un mañana… no me juzguen XP)

Espero que quieran participar y si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé los mas rápido que pueda.

Saludos las quiero y en el siguiente capítulo les diré mi pequeño plan perverso Muajajajajaja me despido pues aquí ya es muy noche y mañana o más bien hoy debo madrugar… seee :v

Bye bye ;)


	2. La primavera de los muertos

**Hola, hola**

 **Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute de escribirlo**

 **Quiero agradecer a Sabr1 por ayudarme a corregir mis errores y mejorar esta historia**

 **¡amiga eres la mejor y que me aspen si alguien dice lo contrario! (** **ง︡'-'︠)** **ง**

 **Nos leemos más abajo**

 **Genero:** Comedia, Romance, humor negro, drama, aventura y suspenso

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CdM y Eldarya no me pertenecen, son de Chinomiko-sama (aka Miko troll), Xian nu studio, Beemoov Y a su equipo, parte de la trama de este fic fue sacado del manga y anime del mismo nombre, las Oc no me pertenecen a excepción de unas cuantas, el resto son de sus lindas creadoras a las que les agradezco por prestármelas para crear esta historia.

 **Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contendrá lenguaje soez, humor negro, gore y mucha sangre, muerte de personajes, escenas sexuales (mucho salseo para que negarlo), insinuación de violaciones, yaoi, yuri entre otras cosas.

*Los personajes de Corazón de melón y Eldarya podrán ser OoC

*No tengo beta por lo que todos los errores que encuentren son míos

*A partir de este capítulo la historia pasara a tener rating M

- _Estos son recuerdos de los personajes_

 _-" Estos son pensamientos de los personajes"_

-Dialogo normal

Capítulo 1: La primavera de los muertos

 _"La noche antes de que todo llegara a su fin, me había quedado despierta hasta tarde jugando una partida de LOL con Armin y comiendo aquellos burritos extra picantes que tanto le gustan a papá…"_

 _-Edrielle Lasnamorë-_

— _Soy Rosalya. Es un placer conocerte._

— _¡¿Ah, te gusta Lysandrito?! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que terminaríamos siendo familia._

— _Lysandro… Lo siento tanto, Elle… Al parecer, él ha perdido la memoria._

— _Elle por favor escúchame, él es alguien a quien le tengo mucho aprecio, pero nada más… Yo amo a Leigh._

— _¡Edrielle, por favor, no es lo que parece! ¡Por favor, espera!_

Como si fuese una vieja película, los recuerdos pasaban por su mente una y otra vez, torturándola como todos los días desde que los vio. Edrielle suspiró con cansancio y recargó su frente en la vieja baranda de la azotea. Sabía que tenía que superarlo. Sabía que debía aceptarlo. Después de todo, ella los vio con sus propios ojos. No había duda. Lysandro besó a Rosalya de una forma tan dulce y delicada como si se tratase de algo tan frágil y valioso para él… Evento que, aún de recordarlo, ocasionaba que su corazón se encogiera de dolor.

Dos años y aún no podía superarlo. Dos años y su mente seguía torturándola con lo mismo.

Aun así, su mente constantemente la comparaba con la belleza de ojos ambarinos. Sabía que no había punto de comparación entre ambas. Eran como el día y la noche. Rosalya era una belleza. Su piel era muy clara, su cabello lo tenía largo y siempre lustroso como hilos de seda que se movían con el vaivén de su andar, siempre delicado y seguro. Sin mencionar su cuerpo, era delgado pero con unas curvas que generaba la envidia de varias chicas de su edad, además de su carácter maduro y la seguridad con la que se desenvolvía. Mientras que ella solo puede presumir de un bello rostro cual muñeca como muchos hacían hincapié cuando la conocían. Su cabello es de color verde menta muy claro, casi llegando a un tono blanquecino en las raíces, y pese a que siempre se esforzaba por peinarlo, las puntas de éste apuntaban en una dirección diferente, rehusándose a quedarse en un sólo lugar. Su piel era pálida, casi de un tono lechoso cual fantasma. Sus ojos lilas, y sus facciones eran bonitas, pero aún conservaba esa redondez infantil que en conjunto con su pequeño cuerpo, desprovisto de curvas, la hacían verse como una niña de catorce años. Agregando a todo su carácter infantil y e irónico, sin duda alguna ella tenía todas las de perder.

—Así que solo amas a Leigh…—sus palabras solo fueron un suave murmullo. Un pensamiento travieso que se escapó de sus rosáceos labios. Un recuerdo que quería olvidar— Mentirosa…

—Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí, en lugar de estar presentando la prueba de tu profesora de química favorita —enfurruñada por la voz del recién llegado, la chica de cabellos verdes se volvió para verlo con fastidio.

—A diferencia de ti, yo puedo darme ese lujo, Castiel —el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y se colocó a su lado, haciendo más que obvia la diferencia de estatura entre ambos.

—Eso es porque tu "agradable y carismático" hermano mayor trabaja como docente y puede firmarte justificantes de ausencia como si de volantes se tratara —Edrielle arqueó una ceja antes de girarse y observar las canchas deportivas.

—Bueno, al contrario que tú, yo tengo calificaciones impecables y como bonus, no tengo sobre mí a cierto delegado estrella con complejo de ninja persiguiéndome como un sabueso a un zorro —el muchacho frunció el ceño ante la mención del delegado y observó a la chica que estaba a su lado. Notó una ligera sonrisa traviesa, sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, sobre todo si salía de esa pequeña y retorcida mente suya— O como un amante desesperado por atraer la atención de su amada… O en este caso amado —Castiel hizo un ademan de querer atraparla, pero Edrielle fue más rápida y logró esquivar los brazos del pelirrojo, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras— No te preocupes, Darling. Prometo no revelar dónde te encuentras —la pequeña descarada le guiñó un ojo antes de salir tarareando de la azotea.

—Pequeña idiota —Castiel chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado por las historias que su "amiga" se montaba ella sola.

Se volteó fastidiado y, con el ceño aún fruncido, buscó un cigarro en su chaqueta. No tardó en encenderlo, mientras se alejaba del barandal. Después de todo, el quinto período iniciaría pronto y no tenía ganas de asistir a la clase de Boris, por lo que comenzó a bajar las escaleras de incendios. Daban al estacionamiento del instituto, pero por lo menos a esa hora no sería visto por nadie.

* * *

Aziza observó con interés los papeles que tenía que entregarle a Alajea, en busca de cualquier error. Después de todo, era la propuesta para el evento deportivo en el que Boris y ella habían trabajado la última semana. A pesar de que este no sería hasta dentro de tres meses, la directora Shermansky exigió a cada uno de los docentes que todos los planes y propuestas para el año escolar de cualquiera materia, fuesen entregados a su secretaria ese día a más tardar.

—¿Debo comenzar a sentir celos por esos documentos? —la bella mujer de cabellos negros apartó la vista de dichos documentos para encontrarse frente a frente con el seductor profesor de ciencias sociales.

Sonrió dulcemente a su compañero y amigo, para segundos después volver su atención a los documentos que tenía en las manos.

—¿No deberías hacer lo mismo? Te recuerdo que el plazo máximo para la entrega de las propuestas es hoy —el joven adulto movió una mano despreocupadamente, como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Ya lo tengo resuelto.

—Oh, entonces nuevamente le has dejado todo el trabajo a Eweleïn —ambos docentes se sobresaltaron al escuchar una tercera voz. Voltearon para notar la presencia de la profesora de música, quien estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta de sala— Es tan típico de ti, querido amigo —le lanzó una sonrisa al profesor de ciencias sociales, quien le devolvió el gesto acompañado de un coqueto guiño.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si es la hermosa Sofía quien nos honra con su presencia! —se levantó para acercarse a ella, y de un rápido movimiento, tomó la mano de la hermosa chica de cabellos castaños rojizos y depositó un suave beso en los nudillos de su mano— Siempre es un placer deleitarme con tu presencia.

—Nevra, detente. Vas a hacer que me sonroje —riendo, Sofía le dio un pequeño empujoncito juguetón a su amigo, mientras sonreía de manera coqueta. Se adentró a la sala con paso seguro hasta su escritorio, no sin antes saludar a Aziza— ¡Buenos días, Iza!

—¡Hola, Sofía-! —pero antes de poder acabar con su saludo, un golpe que venía detrás de sus espaldas la interrumpió.

—Ustedes dos. Aún no termina el cuarto período y ya están coqueteando. Por qué no mejor se buscan un hotel y dejan a los que venimos a trabajar hacer lo nuestro. Esto no es un burdel —Aziza se volvió para encontrarse con un enfurruñado Ezarel, quien se veía como si quisiera despedazar al pervertido de Nevra.

Sabía de sobra el motivo. No era un secreto que entre la joven y atractiva maestra de música y el profesor de biología había cierta atracción… Por supuesto, era un secreto a voces. Ambos tenían un carácter tan especial y ninguno lo aceptaría abiertamente.

—De cualquier forma, pedazo de haragán… —habló, dirigiéndose a Nevra— De nuevo nos has dejado todo el trabajo a Eweleïn y a mí —el hombre de largos cabellos azules sujetos en una cola de caballo, tomó una carpeta mientras se acercaba a él y se la estampó en el pecho, logrando desequilibrarlo de momento— Así que ahora te toca a ti llevarlo a la dirección. Es lo justo —sonrió de una forma perversa al ver como su compañero palidecía y se retiró con un aire triunfador.

Aziza oyó una risa ahogada y se giró para ver como Sofía se cubría la boca con la mano, mientras observaba a Nevra, quien seguía plantado en su lugar— Entonces… Buena suerte con Alajea, honey.

Aturdido, Nevra no pudo contestarle a su amiga. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, puesto que no notó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y le dio de lleno en la cara, sorprendiendo a las otras dos mujeres.

—¡Aziza, querida! —Boris, el profesor de Educación Física, entró a la sala sin notar que había aplastado a Nevra con la puerta y ahora se cubría la nariz— He venido por la propuesta. Deja que yo se la llevaré a la directora. Tú ya has hecho más que suficiente, querida.

—Boris… —la voz de Nevra se oía ligeramente gangosa a causa de la mano que cubría su nariz.

Esto provocó que Sofía se cubriera el rostro para ocultar la risa que le provocaba la situación. Se notaba como sus pequeños hombros temblaban.

—Profesor Nevra —el rubio observó con una imborrable sonrisa al de cabellos negros— ¿Qué le sucedió a su rostro?

—No mucho, es que cierta persona me ha dado con la puerta en la cara —Nevra supo que Boris no había entendido la indirecta cuando lo vio abrir la boca en un perfecto circulo. Este se acercó a él en dos zancadas, lo miró con cara de pena y apoyó uno de sus brazos en su hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Cómo lo siento, profesor! No me lo tome a mal, pero por eso le he dicho que debe tener una pareja estable y dejar de lado las aventuras con otras chicas. Llévele flores, una caja de chocolates y le aseguro que con una disculpa sincera, ella lo perdonará. El amor de una mujer es muy dulce, ¡No lo traicione! —Aziza sonrió ligeramente y Sofía ya no pudo contener más la risa al ver la expresión de Nevra— Ahora, vaya a la enfermería para que la Dra. Yayx lo atienda —dicho esto, Iza le entregó una carpeta negra y Boris salió de la sala tan sonriente como había entrado.

—Q-Qué… ¿Qué acaba de suceder? —cuestionó un Nevra confundido.

—Oh, nada… Boris solo te ha dado un consejo amoroso —le respondió Aziza, mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa divertida.

—Fue tan tierno, ¿Quién diría que él tuviese pareja? —opinó la castaña, luego de respirar profundamente para recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

—Son muy cercanos. Ya llevan varios años juntos —contó Iza, recibiendo una tierna sonrisa de parte de la castaña como respuesta.

—Toc Toc —los tres oyeron una voz masculina y observaron en dirección a la puerta. El profesor de Geografía se asomó por el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que Aziza sonriera con cierta dulzura que no pasó desapercibida para Nevra o Sofía. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—Para nada, Leiftan.

Este asintió y dio un paso al frente, olvidándose de los otros presentes.

—Perfecto, entonces no les importará que me robe a Iza un rato. ¿No? —ninguno dijo nada, por lo que el rubio sonrió con más ganas y extendió una mano hacia la mencionada— ¿Me acompañas?

Aziza asintió y con un gesto se despidió de sus compañeros, quienes permanecieron en un pícaro silencio hasta que ambos desaparecieron.

—Aww, ambos son realmente adorables —Sofía soltó un suspiro, y Nevra simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Son tan obvios que es imposible no darse cuenta de lo que sucede —Sofía puso los ojos en blanco y negó varias veces. A veces, Nevra tenía la sensibilidad de una roca— En fin… ¿Qué hago con esto? —cuestionó, alzando la carpeta con una mirada desamparada. La castaña solo atinó a sonreír de manera traviesa.

—Llevarlo a la dirección… Y dárselo a Alajea —la profesora de música se aguantó una risa al ver como su amigo se estremecía. Finalmente, estiró su mano— Vamos, yo la llevaré esta vez, pero me debes una grande, ¿Eh? —le guiñó el ojo antes de tomar los documentos y avanzar a paso seguro hacia la puerta— Ahora ve a la enfermería y deja que Yalexy cure esa nariz tuya. De aquí a poco te verás como un payaso.

El eco de los glamorosos tacones de Sofía pronto se perdió en los pasillos, dejando solo a Nevra atrás. Él sonrió y pasó una mano por sus cabellos ébano. Sonrió con picardía al pensar en la nueva enfermera, anticipándose a lo que podría ocurrir. Se relamió los labios, saboreando los de ella… Después de todo, no era una mala idea ir a la enfermería.

* * *

Sofía caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, perdida en sus propios pensamientos y sin notar las miradas que tenía encima al pasar por los pasillos. La cara que había puesto Nevra ante la mención de la joven morena de cabellos celestes era todo un poema. Alajea era una jovial y vibrante muchacha, llena de vida y amor por esta… y por qué negarlo, también por el profesor de ciencias sociales. No se molestaba para nada en ocultarlo. Era una jovencita descarada que se lanzaba a los brazos del moreno en cuanto podía, y por ridículo que sonara, ella era la líder de su club de fans que formaban con algunas docentes y alumnas, por supuesto.

Cubrió su boca con la mano en un grácil movimiento femenino para evitar que se le escapara una risita. Le resultaba graciosa la reacción y la cara de pocos amigos que ponía Yalexy ante la confianza que se tenían ella y Nevra. Aunque esa mueca no deformaba para nada su angelical rostro.

La nueva médico escolar era guapísima, catalogada por varios como una belleza semi-exótica. Poseía una tez almendrada, con un ligero toque de dorado por el sol. Una larga melena negra que caía en cascada por su espalda y se rizaba en las puntas. Sus ojos también eran azules, solo que tenían un tono más frío, como hielo. Largas y oscuras pestañas que los enmarcaban y tenía un bonito cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena que podría hacer envidiar a cualquiera. Algo que Sofía sabía reconocer en ella, era que tenía muy buen gusto al elegir las prendas para hacerla resaltar. No era una novata en la moda, igual que ella, y pensó que tal vez tendrían algo en común.

Curiosamente, la bella morena no la tenía en alta estima. Y lo sabía, puesto que sus ojos azul hielo la habían atravesado como dos dagas siempre que estaba en compañía de Nevra, quien era su amigo de la infancia y a quien amaba como a un hermano mayor. Claro está que Yalexy nunca la había podido intimidar. Sofía era bastante despreocupada con respecto a esto y siempre tenía las mejores intenciones para con todos sus compañeros.

Descubrió que la nueva médico no era alguien tan abierta. En un principio, pensó que se integraría tan bien como lo había hecho Aziza, la maestra de Educación Física, quien de igual forma era bella y elegante. Siempre tan femenina a pesar de llevar ropa deportiva, como una modelo de los carteles de Matí. Siempre mostrando sus curvas y su tonificado cuerpo, sin llegar a ser vulgar. Su cabello negro ébano con tirabuzones en las puntas que hacía resaltar su palidez, y sus ojos tan rojos como si de dos rubíes se tratasen. En conjunto con esos labios igual de rojos que la hacían evocar la imagen de la famosa Blancanieves. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando la conoció. Aziza era la personificación de aquel personaje de cuento de los hermanos Grimm.

Por supuesto, ella no se quedaba atrás. No llevaba mucho tiempo en el instituto, pero con todo y poco tiempo se había hecho querer tanto por maestros como por sus queridos alumnos. Muchos la describían como un dulce ángel cuando la veían pasar. Siendo ella la más joven de las profesoras, y por qué negarlo, la favorita de muchos. Tenía la tez clara con un ligero toque rosáceo como el de una perla. Era delicada de piel por lo que sabía que una simple alergia se le notaría. Dueña de una larga y exótica melena color castaño con tonos rojizos al sol, y que la tenía harta de asegurar que era natural cuando se lo preguntaban. Sus alegres y grandes ojos azul eléctrico transmitían alegría a quien se le acercara. Y tenía unos simpáticos hoyuelos a ambos lados de su sonrisa, lo cual consideraba su arma letal. Estaba orgullosa de su desarrollo corporal a su edad. Tenía una cintura de envidia y unas largas piernas que casi siempre dejaba a la vista con los vestidos o faldas que usaba, al igual que su espalda, además de una altura que destilaba elegancia. Era coqueta, pero solo lo justo y necesario.

Tal parecía que su tía abuela tenía en el instituto a docentes y alumnos guapos por doquier, casi como si fuese un requisito el ser atractivo para entrar.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una mano la tomó del brazo y la introdujo a una de las aulas vacías, asustándola. Quiso girarse para gritarle unas cuantas verdades al tipo que se había tomado tal atrevimiento, pero se encontró cara a cara con el guapo rostro de Ezarel. Sin perder el tiempo, él la besó de forma rápida y sin darle tiempo de contestar. El de cabellos azules la empujó con cierta brusquedad haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la puerta ahora cerrada. Probablemente, de ese pequeño golpe nacería un horrible morete más tarde, pero ahora poco le importaba, pues los labios de aquel hombre la estaban haciendo temblar de una manera increíble. El beso era intenso, algo brusco y salvaje, casi posesivo, algo que en pocas ocasiones podía experimentar con el profesor de biología. Ezarel pasó una mano por detrás de su nuca y la atrajo más hacia él, provocando que Sofía ahogara un gemido en sus labios. Él dejó lentamente sus labios para bajar directamente a su cuello, donde con una suavidad casi tortuosa, dejó un camino de besos, deteniéndose en el punto suave donde yacía la vena yugular. Sin previo aviso, la mordió con cierta lujuria, dejando una perfecta marca roja que en pocos minutos se tornaría de un intenso púrpura.

—Ezarel… —la voz cantarina de Sofía fue apenas un leve murmullo. Sus mejillas tenían un color rojo intenso que casi igualaba el tono de su cabello.

—Muy divertido lo de hace un rato —le susurró el de cabellos azules, soltándola con suavidad, mientras le daba la espalda.

—¿Eh? —Sofía parpadeó un par de veces y trató de recomponerse, arreglándose la ropa. No estaba acostumbrada a que Ezarel tomara la iniciativa. Por lo general, era ella quien lo tomaba desprevenido e iniciaba el tan esperado contacto físico.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —el joven adulto se recargó en el escritorio y observó a la joven maestra de música con su típico gesto burlón— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O es que acaso mi sola presencia te quita el aliento?

—Oh, lo lamento. Aún debo estar afectada por las dulces atenciones de Nevra —la joven mujer sonrió coqueta a su interlocutor, quien ante la mención de ese pervertido, borró su sonrisa para fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

—Debo recalcar que tienes pésimos gustos —ella sonrió divertida al ver como él se enfurruñaba cual niño pequeño detrás del escritorio— Y por lo que veo, ese haragán ahora te utiliza de mandadera —los ojos verdes del profesor vieron de reojo la carpeta que, minutos atrás, le había entregado a su desagradable compañero de trabajo.

—Solo le hago un favor a un amigo.

—Y de paso, arruinas mi diversión —replicó él, aun fingiendo molestia.

—Oh, vamos Ez. ¿Qué tan divertido puede ser ver a Nevra siendo acosado por Alajea? —el joven hombre arqueó una ceja, preguntándose si lo decía en serio, y ella terminó por dejar escapar una risita— Bien sí, es muy gracioso. Te doy eso.

—Aun así caíste por esos ojos de cachorro —Sofía sonrió con ternura al percibir su tono de reclamo. Celos. Lo vio tomar una probeta con un líquido color azul eléctrico y la giró entre sus dedos— Igual que todas las demás.

—Ahí te equivocas. No soy igual a todas las demás… Y lo sabes —ella comenzó a acercarse a él de manera peligrosa. Ezarel alzó la mirada— ¿Celoso? —finalmente, estuvieron frente a frente. Sofía llevó una de sus delicadas manos a la corbata del impecable traje de Ezarel y de un fuerte tirón, lo atrajo hacia ella, posando sus labios en los de él y cerrado los ojos en el proceso. Fue un beso suave y lento como a ella tanto le gusta. Saboreó los labios del profesor con sensualidad, y este correspondió al beso con la misma suavidad, pero profundizándolo. Ella amaba esos labios. Podían hacerla llegar al paraíso como hacerla caer en el infierno. Se separó con lentitud y le susurró con una tierna voz azucarada— Prefiero a los hombres de ojos verdes por sobre los de ojos grises, ¿Sabes? —dio un pequeño salto, separándose de él y se acercó a paso rápido a la puerta del laboratorio.

Antes de salir, volteó a verlo y le guiñó un ojo en complicidad para luego abandonar el lugar, dejando a Ezarel con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Definitivamente tendría que hacerlo presenciar más escenas con Nevra para conseguir más besos ardientes como el de hace unos momentos. Sin duda alguna, los celos de Ezarel eran una delicia y ella aprovecharía cada oportunidad que se le presentara si con ello el estirado profesor de biología salía de su zona de confort. Al cuerno con las miradas asesinas de Yalexy, un Ezarel celoso lo vale al 100%.

* * *

Alajea observaba completamente horrorizada aquel líquido oscuro que se esparcía lentamente sobre las carpetas que recién le habían entregado. Estaba condenada, no había duda de ello. Si la señora Shermansky no la mataba, estaba segura de que el resto de los docentes formarían una horda que clamaría por su cabeza.

Tragó con pesadez, mientras sus ojos rosáceos se dirigían a la puerta en la que había una placa con letras en cursiva. **_" Dirección"_**. Pronto el cuarto periodo llegaría a su fin y con él, la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en estos momentos en dicha oficina. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar más de la cuenta, su corazón latía tan rápido que podría darle taquicardia en cualquier momento. Estaba condenada, lo sabía, pero aún podía huir. No era tarde para salir corriendo y nadie podría detenerla. Siempre le había gustado la idea de visitar Alemania… No… Brasil sonaba mucho mejor. Mientras más lejos de Francia, mejor. Estaba segura de ello.

—Alajea… —la mencionada soltó un grito y volteó, asustada.

—¡LO SIENTO TANTO! ¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! —la morena se calló abruptamente al observar a la joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

Ludovik Jones, la joven practicante que estaba bajo el ala de Doña Delanay, la terrible profesora de química. Esa chica había resistido sin rechistar todos los caprichos y mandatos de la mayor. Tenía la apariencia ruda, pero era hermosa. Dueña de una penetrante y exótica mirada verde con vetas grisáceas, como si de los ojos de un felino se tratasen. Su cabello negro caía por su rostro y espalda en un corte asimétrico que acentuaba su palidez y le daba un aire peligroso y distante.

—Ludo… —la voz de Alajea tembló y sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó a los brazos de la practicante, quien retrocedió un par de pasos ante el súbito abrazo de la secretaria.

—¿Qué sucede? —sus ojos grisáceos vagaron por el escritorio hasta dar con la raíz del problema. Una pila de carpetas completamente cubiertas de lo que parecía ser café. Ludovik le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a la joven secretaria— Estás muerta… —la de cabellos celestes acentuó su llanto en el hombro de la chica. Sabía que Ludovik no era muy expresiva y sus comentarios eran directos y sin tacto, pero aun así la consideraba su amiga y pese a sus palabras, sabía que no tenía malas intenciones.

—¡No quiero morir! Aún hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer. ¿Qué hay de mi cita con Nevra? —Ludo suspiró y volvió a acariciar el hombro de su amiga, buscando consolarla. Fue en vano, pues esto sólo hizo que llorara con más ganas, manchando con lágrimas su fina chaqueta de cuero.

—¡Buenos días, Alajea! —ambas chicas se giraron para ver a la elegante Sofía entrar a la recepción. Alajea detuvo su llanto para observar a la alegre profesora de música. Siempre tan linda y vivaz. Traía su largo cabello rojizo en una glamorosa trenza. Sus ojos le dieron una mirada rápida al lugar con curiosidad propia de ella. A su parecer, era guapísima, amable, además de tener un cuerpazo y una altura destacable. Alajea sentía celos, pero de los buenos, ya que Sofía Bouviere era capaz de atraer la atención de los hombres sin proponérselo y de pilón, era la mejor amiga de Nevra— Oh, ¿Qué sucede?

—Derramó el café sobre los archivos que se tenían que entregar hoy —la voz tajante de Ludo trajeron a la realidad a la morena, quien se separó de su amiga y sorbió por la nariz. Limpió su rostro con las manos un poco brusca.

—Pensé en huir al Brasil… —la voz temblorosa de la joven secretaria fue solo un susurro que murió cuando la campana que indicaba el final del cuarto periodo resonó en todos los pasillos—…Y ya es muy tarde.

Cual reloj cucú, la puerta del despacho se abrió. Salieron el subdirector Dimitry, y los profesores Farrés y Keroshane detrás de la señora Shermansky. Alajea tragó con pesadez y rezó en silencio para que ocurriera algún milagro y su jefa olvidara aquellos archivos. Un terremoto, una inundación, que una horda de zombis asaltara la escuela o peor aún, que Kiki volviera a escaparse. Lo que ocurriese primero. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía tanta suerte, pues cuando los almendrados ojos de la directora se posaron en su persona, supo que estaba condenada, por lo que no soltó a Ludo en ningún momento.

—Señorita Alajea, señorita Jones y señorita Bouviere. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? —Ludo observó de reojo el rostro de su amiga y colocó discretamente detrás de sí la carpeta que Delanay le había asignado para entregar. Por su parte, Sofía solo atino a sonreír de manera incómoda y sujetar con más fuerza la carpeta entre sus brazos.

—…La profesora Delanay me envió por unas copias para la clase del sexto periodo —habló rápidamente Ludovik.

—Oh, es verdad. Lo había olvidado. Qué torpe, perdonen. Estaba a punto de salir a una reunión de emergencia en París —la mujer mayor sonrió a las tres jóvenes y Alajea casi podía sentir la salvación… Casi.

Hubiera sido posible de no ser por la voz atronadora de cierto profesor de E.F.

—DIRECTORA SHERMANSKY, AQUÍ TRAIGO LA PROPUESTA QUE NOS PIDIÓ —con su imborrable sonrisa, el excéntrico profesor avanzó hasta donde estaba su jefa, solo para detenerse al notar el desastre en el escritorio de su compañera de trabajo— Vaya desastre. Los accidentes siempre ocurren, Alajea. No te preocupes.

Las esperanzas de la morena se disiparon al ver como el sereno rostro de su jefa se tornaba rojo de la ira. Lo había dicho, estaba condenada. Debió haber huido cuando pudo, pero no, se había quedado y ahora el infierno se desataría junto con la furia de la directora.

—¡ALAJEA! —vio con horror como las hojas que tenía en las manos eran trozadas por la mitad, bajo la atenta mirada de Keroshane. Podría jurar que iba a soltarse a llorar por esas hojas, ya que conociéndolo como lo conocía, probablemente había pasado toda la noche trabajando en ellas— ¡ERES INCORREGIBLE! NUEVAMENTE LO HAS HECHO, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO REPETÍRTELO? NADA DE BEBIDAS NI COMIDA EN HORAS DE TRABAJO, PERO NO… LA SEÑORITA DEBE DESAFIAR AL DESTINO Y DECIDE TOMAR UNA SIMPLE TAZA DE CAFÉ. ¡MIRA LO QUE HA PASADO!

—Se…Seño-ra —la voz de la morena se apagó al ver los furiosos ojos de su jefa.

—¡AHORA MISMO IRÁS Y ORDENARÁS EL ALCAMÉN DEL EQUIPO DEPORTIVO!

—Señora, fue un simple error. Estoy segura de que no volverá a suceder —Ludo habló con una tranquilidad envidiable. No se dejó intimidar por la furia de aquella mujer mayor.

—Ya que está tan parlanchina, señorita Jones… ¡USTED ACOMPAÑARÁ EN SU CASTIGO A MI SECRETARIA! —Ludovik observó de reojo a su amiga, quien aún temblaba de miedo. Se dedicó a aceptar el castigo simplemente, aunque no lo mereciera— ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vayan ahora!

Alajea salió corriendo de la dirección, pasando atropelladamente junto al profesor Philippe. Ludovik, por su parte, se giró y le entregó la carpeta a la profesora de música, quien le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Acto seguido, salió a paso tranquilo de la sala, topándose con un muy asustado profesor de lengua en el camino.

—¡Señora directora! —Ludovik se giró para verlo de reojo por la curiosidad— ¡Tenemos problemas en la puerta principal! —luego de escuchar esto, decidió mejor continuar con su camino al gimnasio.

* * *

Nevra no se cansaba de observarla. Desde que llegó había captado su atención. Ella era tan diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, y solo Dios sabe cuántas mujeres había conocido él. Sin embargo, nada comparado con ella, Yalexy…

—Entonces, ¿Cómo es que terminaste con un portazo en la cara? —Hielo contra acero. Nevra sonrió de medio lado al ver el pequeño mohín que su novia estaba haciendo.

—Golpes de la vida, cariño. Son los golpes de la vida.

Ella suspiró e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero fue capturada entre los fuertes brazos del joven, quien la atrajo hacia él. Su delicada y pequeña espalda chocó contra su pecho, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su estrecha cintura. Nevra rozó sus labios con una suavidad seductora propia de él, contra la piel del cuello de la morena. Amaba ese olor natural de su piel, como vainilla y fresa. Casi podía saborearlo en su boca. Tan atrayente y sensual, y solo era suyo.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —alzó su voz en un tono más alto de lo que le hubiese gustado, mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su pareja— Estamos en horario de trabajo.

—Eso no te importó ayer —su cálido aliento sobre la piel desnuda la hizo estremecer— Lo recuerdas, ¿no? —Nevra bajó sus manos lentamente por su cintura, pasando a su cadera y deteniéndose ahí— ¿Te he dicho que me encanta como se te ve esa falda?

—No va a pasar, Nevra. No en la enfermería y menos cuando Boris tiene a cargo al grupo donde están tu primo y la hermana de Ezarel —Nevra suspiró, frustrado. Es grupo siempre traía problemas. Si no era su querido primo con el rubio ese, era la rarita de la hermana del estirado de Ezarel y la chica de cabello blanco— Además, tú tienes clase y yo tengo deberes que atender. Así que si estás mejor, puedes irte —se soltó sin esfuerzo del agarre de su novio e hizo ademán de sentarse en su escritorio.

—¿Quién dijo que sería en la enfermería? —él se adelantó y la tomó de la mano— El aula de audiovisuales está vacía por las próximas dos horas —ella entrecerró los ojos e iba a protestar, negándose rotundamente— No te hagas, lo deseas tanto como yo —le susurró en su oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Yale odiaba y amaba a este hombre con todas sus fuerzas por hacerla sentir como arcilla en sus manos. Toda su voluntad, todos sus miedos se disipaban con solo unas palabras.

—Estoy ocupada —él sonrió contra su oreja y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Tu voz tiembla tanto como tu cuerpo, cariño. Puedes tratar de engañarme con esa dulce boquita tuya, pero tu cuerpo siempre responde a mi tacto —lo peor es que era cierto.

Yale odiaba no poder controlarse cuando se trataba de Nevra. Toda lógica, toda voluntad se veía reducida a nada. Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que se alejara de él y la otra que mandara todo al cuerno. De todas formas, ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Que la diva del instituto, Amber, volviera a romperse una uña con un balón? …Aún recuerda ese día y se juró a sí misma que si esa niña volvía a molestarla por algo tan absurdo como su esmalte dañado, ella misma le enseñaría que una uña rota sería lo último por lo que iba a preocuparse. Así que, volviendo a la cuestión… ¿Ir o no ir?

Una sola mirada al profesor de ciencias sociales y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba fue todo lo que necesitó.

* * *

Rosalya observó desde su lugar en los vestidores a la que fue y sigue considerando su única y mejor amiga. Aquella con la que había festejado como loca cuando supo que Lysandro era el chico del cual su pequeña y atolondrada Edrielle estaba enamorada, pero después de aquel día y por un malentendido, todo se había arruinado.

Ella era tan terca, no le había dejado explicarle lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera Lysandro pudo acercarse nuevamente a ella. Siempre huía de ambos, nunca estaba sola, como en este momento. Luce era su eterna acompañante o como el lado oscuro de su mente la llamaba, su sustituta. No es que odiara a la pequeña y adorable joven, por el contrario, le agradaba, pero su lado posesivo saltaba a relucir. Edrielle era su amiga desde el jardín de infantes. Siempre habían estado juntas, y ahora se sentía desplazada por esa adorable chica, quien podría decirse que era su contraparte.

Luce tenía su cabello de un intenso y lustroso negro, tan lacio que caía cual cascadas sobre su espalda y muslos, resaltando su piel pálida cual nieve. Poseedora de un rostro adorable, adornado por un par de ojos aperlados tan extraños como llamativos. Si bien era la más bajita del grupo, era la que tenía un cuerpo mejor desarrollado. Si de ella dependiera, la describiría como una inocencia pecaminosa. Adorable, pero como un cuerpo demasiado llamativo.

—¿Estás bien? —Rosalya se levantó de su lugar y observó a su interlocutora. Supo de quien se trataba al ver ese par de ojos color aguamarina.

—Lo intento —Priya sonrió levemente y le dio un amistoso apretón en el hombro para darle ánimos.

—Esta es tu oportunidad, habla con ella. Elle no es mala, te escuchará —Rosalya sonrió de forma amarga. Sabía que Elle no era mala, pero dudaba que la fuese a escuchar tranquilamente sin soltar una perorata a lo que ella tenía que decir— Sólo quédate aquí, ella aún no termina de cambiarse, así que tendrás tiempo. Yo me llevaré a Luce —la morena se alejó de Rosa y se acercó sonriente a la pequeña y nerviosa chica, quien ya había terminado de cambiarse por un chándal deportivo tres tallas más grande de lo que necesita— Luce si estás lista, acompáñame. Estoy segura de que Alexy, Kentin y Armin están ahora mismo en las canchas.

—Oh, a Luce le gustaría, pero Luce quiere esperar a Edrielle.

—Lu, ve con ella. ¡Yo ya casi termino! —la cabeza de la chica de cabellos verdes se asomó por detrás de los casilleros.

—¿Ves? A Elle no le importa que te robe por unos momentos —la pequeña chica asintió un tanto insegura y salió de los vestidores junto a la morena, dejando a su amiga atrás.

Rosa esperó pacientemente en su lugar, hasta que el sonido metálico del casillero resonó en las paredes. Salió de su escondite y observó en silencio a su amiga. Sus ojos le picaron cuando vio aquellas mallas con la cabeza de gatito que hacía un año le había regalado de forma anónima. Eran tan para ella que cuando las vio, no pudo evitar comprarlas. Elle estaba por terminar de calzarse las zapatillas deportivas cuando Rosa se aclaró la garganta.

—Edrielle —la mencionada se detuvo en seco y se negó a levantar la vista, sólo se congeló en su lugar— Tenemos que hablar.

—N… No hay nada de qué hablar —sus dedos se volvieron torpes, incapaces de terminar un simple nudo.

—Sí, tenemos qué… Escucha, han pasado dos años y… —la de cabellos verdes se levantó de un salto, aún con las agujetas sueltas. Estaba dispuesta a huir nuevamente, y Rosa lo sabía.

—¡No quiero oírlo! —se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a correr, pero la albina la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Lo que viste hace dos años no sucedió como crees!

—¡Los vi, Rosalya! ¿Qué hay que entender? Estaban boca a boca, y a menos que estuvieses poniendo en práctica los ejercicios de RCP que estuvimos viendo dos semanas antes, no sé cómo eso puede ayudar a un amnésico a recuperar sus recuerdos.

—Edrielle, no fue así. Es decir… sí, pero no fue lo que tú crees —la chica más bajita entrecerró sus ojos lilas— Antes del accidente me lo contó. Eras… eres muy importante para él.

—Sí claro, demasiado. Tanto que para demostrar sus "fuertes" sentimientos por mí, decidió besarte. Está todo más claro que el océano en una noche sin luna. Si eso es todo lo que querías decir, debo irme.

—¡NO! ¡Deja esa actitud de lado y escúchame! —Edrielle se soltó del agarre de la que en algún momento fue su amiga— Él te quiere. Lo que sintió por mí fue solo un capricho, pero lo que siente por ti en real.

—Dime algo… Si intercambiásemos lugares y yo hubiera besado a Leigh, ¿Podrías verme a la cara sin sentir que te he traicionado? ¿Podrías ser mi amiga? ¿Podrías estar con Leigh a sabiendas que tenía o tiene sentimientos por mí? ¿¡Podrías!? —Rosa no contestó, sólo la observó en silencio— Yo no puedo. ¿Sabes lo horrible que sería para mí verte a su lado?... Aun cuando hubiese recuperado sus recuerdos en ese tiempo y volviésemos a estar juntos, el monstruo de los celos me acosaría constantemente —sonrió con amargura— Ya lo hace. No soy tú, no soy ni la décima parte de lo que tú eres… ¡Mírame! ¡Incluso Alexy te eligió y él es gay! —se mordió el labio y suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse— Odio sentirme así. No quiero verme patética como me veo ahora, comparándome con una persona tan diferente a mí, como una chica loca de celos por no ser como la otra…

—Edrielle —la mencionada levantó una mano y negó varias veces con su cabeza.

—No lo digas. Sólo…no digas nada —se dio la media vuelta y salió de los vestidores sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada.

La joven albina solo atinó por recargarse rendida en los casilleros, aún con su chándal puesto. Dudaba si debía asistir a clases o quedarse aquí oculta de todo, pero por sobre todo de la mirada esperanzadora de Lysandro. ¿Cómo decirle que su pequeña muñeca era más terca que una mula? Y que su pequeño beso había hecho más daño de lo previsto.

* * *

Luce observó varias veces en dirección a los vestuarios, nerviosa. Priya la había llevado con ella y ahora se encontraba en un pequeño grupo formado por los gemelos, Kentin y Siomara. Esta última integrante del grupo la hacía sentirse nerviosa. No habían tenido la oportunidad de interactuar. De hecho, a Siomara, pese a ser tan atenta con todos, sólo la había visto mantener largas charlas con Priya, Kim y tal vez con Edrielle, pero de ahí en más solo lo esencial con cualquier otra chica. Por otro lado, es con Castiel con quien pasaba todo su tiempo. No es que le importara realmente, pues el chico de verdad necesitaba olvidar a la bruja de su ex, como suele llamarla Elle.

Volvió a observar a la chica. Era muy guapa, alta y muy bien formada, lo que la hacía relucir un poco mayor a su edad. Su cabello era hermoso, de un tono naranja con ligeros reflejos rojizos al sol, el cual le llegaba por debajo de sus hombros. Su piel era pálida y lisa, sus grandes y redondos ojos los tenía en un intenso color azul rey. Debajo de estos, había un salpicón de pecas que cubría ligeramente sus mejillas. Desde su punto de vista, ella y Castiel harían buena pareja.

Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando la penetrante mirada azul de Siomara chocó con la suya. Nerviosa, apartó la vista y observó de nueva cuenta en dirección a los vestuarios, esperando que su amiga saliese de ellos con su característica sonrisa, pero esto no sucedía. Estaba a punto de girarse cuando descubrió, a unos cuantos pasos, a un cierto chico de ojos bicolor que de igual forma veía insistentemente los vestuarios. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Se veía tan solitario sin el pelirrojo a su lado. Estaba dispuesta a ir y hacerle compañía.

—¿Estaría bien si integrásemos a Lysandro a nuestra charla? —Priya se le adelantó y los presentes volvieron su atención a la joven hindú.

—Claro, no veo por qué no —Alexy alzó los hombros con despreocupación y Priya sonrió por su respuesta. Se encaminó hacia el chico victoriano.

—Hey Lu —la mencionada se giró para ver a Kentin, quien la observaba un tanto preocupado— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo está bien —la pequeña chica sonrió y volvió a girarse para ver a Edrielle correr hacia ellos.

Luce podía ser muchas cosas, pero que la tachasen de tonta o ingenua no entraba en ellas. Sabía que la razón por la cual Priya la había sacado de los vestidores, era la misma razón por la que su amiga de cabello verde tenía esa tristeza pintada en sus ojos lilas. A pesar de que alababa los esfuerzos de Rosalya por aclarar la situación, sabía que no era la forma correcta de acercarse. Su amiga era como un pequeño animalito salvaje. En cuanto se sentí acorralada, tendía a reaccionar de dos formas: huir o pelear. Por lo general, ella optaba por la primera opción cuando se topaba con cualquiera de los albinos.

—Elle tardó mucho. Luce pensó que tendría que ir a buscarte —la recién llegada sonrió a su bajita amiga y pasó un brazo por sus delicados hombros.

—Oh, Luce… siempre eres tan dulce. No como ciertas personas que yo conozco —los gemelos sonrieron divertidos ante la mirada acusadora de sus ojos lilas.

—Sé una mujer de verdad y asume tu derrota —Armin mantuvo su sonrisa al ver como su amiga y compañera de juegos fruncía el ceño.

—¡Bite me!

—¿Es una invitación de doble sentido? —el gemelo de ojos azules se inclinó un poco más cerca de su rostro y movió sus cejas de forma sugestiva— Eres una pequeña descarada haciendo proposiciones tan indecorosas a plena luz del día, ¿Te lo han dicho?

—¡Yo te voy a hacer una proposición…! —Kentin se apresuró a taparle los oídos a Luce al notar como Elle estaba a punto de lanzar juramentos y amenazas, seguramente sobre la hombría de Armin.

Este solo sonreía a causa de lo divertida que resultaba la situación. Luce observó a su amigo y este negó lentamente. Luce lo dejó estar, pues gracias al pequeño arrebato de Elle, ella podía tenerlo así de cerca. Sintió sus mejillas arder y sonrió ligeramente.

—Disculpen, ¿Interrumpimos algo importante? —Priya hizo acto de presencia y junto con ella, cierto albino que observaba con cara de pocos amigos al gamer.

—Para nada, es lo mismo de siempre. Ya los conoces, son malos perdedores y ganadores, respectivamente —mencionó Alexy, restándole importancia al asunto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los arrebatos de ira de Edrielle o Armin cuando uno u otro perdían en una partida, y en esta ocasión le tocó a la pequeña muñequita con boca de marinero— Te lo suplico, Priya. ¿Podrías aportar un tema de conversación normal para el resto de los seres humanos?

—Exageras —hablaron ambos gamers al mismo tiempo.

—No es así. Además quiero saber… ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? —los ojos rosáceos del gemelo menor abandonaron a Elle y Armin para enfocarse en una sonriente Priya.

—¡Eso no tiene nada de normal! —exclamó Elle.

—Sí, eso es más bien tu lado cotilla —comentó Armin.

—¡Silencio! Quiero escuchar lo que Priya tiene para decir —Alexy los silenció a ambos, mientras que volvía a prestarle atención a la morena. Por su parte, Kentin apartó las manos de los oídos de Luce, sin apartarse de su lado.

—No fue la gran cosa. Fuimos por un café y después al cine —Priya soltó una sonrisa apenada ante la emoción de Alexy.

—¡Quiero detalles! ¿Qué película? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿¡Te dio su número!?

Un poco agobiada por los cuestionamientos del gemelo menor, Siomara suspiró y cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho. Observó alrededor, buscando al chico pelirrojo, sin éxito. Probablemente volvería a faltar a clase. Por un momento, pensó en ir y hacerle compañía.

—Ella eligió la película, y es curioso porque se decantó por la que tanto quieres ver.

—¿¡Cincuenta sombras más oscuras!? —exclamó con emoción, a lo que ella asintió.

—Sé que voy a arrepentirme por haber preguntado, pero… ¿Cuál es? —Kentin observó el brillo en los ojos de Alexy y, por el contrario, la mirada de terror en la de Armin.

—Es una historia de amor en la que un hombre perfecto se enamora perdidamente de una joven inocente y…

—Y la pervierte, transformándola en una esclava sexual, amante del cuero y el sexo rudo —Luce abrió los ojos de par en par y Kentin, como lo previó, se arrepintió de haberlo pensado siquiera.

—¡No deformes una historia de amor tan puro como el de ellos con tus palabras! —saltó Alex a la defensiva.

—¿¡Cuál amor puro!? —Armin observó exasperado a su gemelo— Treinta minutos es diálogo y el resto de la película es sexo.

—O sea que la haz visto… —Edrielle observó con pena al gemelo de cabellos negros, quien asintió muy a su pesar.

—Me deprime tan solo recordarlo.

—Oh, it's ok, babe. You can always cry in my chest —la chica estiró sus brazos hacia él con cierta burla.

—¿Cuáles pechos? Tú no tienes —todos permanecieron en silencio.

Para el grupo no era nada nuevo que la chica tuviese un serio complejo con el poco desarrollo de su cuerpo. Armin temía por la integridad de su gemelo. Probablemente terminaría por convertirse en hijo único. Por su parte, Lysandro estaba a punto de salir en defensa de Edrielle, pero se vio interrumpido por la suave voz de esta.

—Cállate, a ti te gusta así —la chica puso sus brazos en jarras y Alexy solo atinó a sonreír divertido.

—Es verdad.

Luce observó de rojo al muchacho de ojos bicolor. Tenía una expresión amarga pintada en su rostro. Desde que llegó junto a Priya, Edrielle no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada. No pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

—¡Jóvenes, es hora de comenzar! —la atronadora voz de Boris interrumpió cada conversación entre los alumnos, por lo que pronto todos se formaron en el centro de las canchas frente a él— El día de hoy practicaremos los pases en pareja, así que cuando diga sus nombres quiero que den un paso al frente —observó a su grupo y los contó mentalmente. Entrecerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz al notar que la cantidad de cabezas que contaba no era la usual— ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Castiel? —el silencio predominó en el grupo y el profesor suspiró agotado— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Señorita Sterman… Haga el favor de ir en busca de su compañero.

Siomara asintió en silencio. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber dónde se estaba ocultando el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que el amigo de este, Lysandro, no tenía muy buena cara. Supo la razón y quiso ayudarlo a despejarse, por lo que levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Boris.

—Profesor, solicito la ayuda de mi compañero Lysandro para buscarlo. Después de todo, él es su mejor amigo y sabrá convencerlo para que venga.

—Buena idea, señorita Sterman. Joven Ainsworth, ayude a su compañera y regresen lo antes posible.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha, dejando atrás los gritos inconformes de los demás por las parejas que había comenzado a formar el maestro.

* * *

Castiel mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa y la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba su escondite. La escalera de incendios era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Estaba un tanto expuesto, pues daba justo al estacionamiento de la entrada del instituto, pero como lo supuso, no había nadie a esa hora. El quinto periodo había iniciado hace ya un tiempo y la clase de Boris duraría alrededor de dos horas, al menos. No tenía el ánimo ni las energías para escuchar a sus compañeros gritar y quejarse durante la clase.

—Siempre eres tan predecible —Castiel abrió sus ojos y observó a Siomara inclinarse ligeramente hacia él. Sonrió de medio lado al verla en el short deportivo que le daba una buena vista de sus largas y torneadas piernas.

—¿Te unes a mí? No me importaría compartir mi pequeño espacio si se trata de ti —ella sonrió suavemente y se enderezó, dejando ver a Lysandro detrás de ella— Bueno, mira nada más. Tengo un dos por uno, ¿Acaso no estoy de suerte hoy? —Castiel se incorporó sin dificultad y observó sonriente a su mejor amigo, quien le devolvió el gesto sin las mismas ganas.

—Lamento reventar tu burbuja, pero Boris nos ha pedido que te llevemos con nosotros —la chica esperaba que él reaccionara a la defensiva, pero no fue el caso.

—Paso. No me da la gana ir —se dio media vuelta y bajó los dos escalones que restaban para el primer descanso de la escalera. Recargó sus codos en el barandal— Pero pueden quedarse. No está demás tener algo de buena compañía mientras te saltas clases —la sonrisa de lado que le dirigió a Siomara hizo que el corazón de esta palpitara con un poco más de fuerza.

—Castiel…

….Clang…Clang…Clang…

Un ruido metálico interrumpió al albino, resonando con un potente eco, una y otra vez. El pelirrojo observó a su alrededor, buscando la posible causa. Fue Siomara quien se lo hizo notar.

—En la puerta… —los tres observaron la reja principal.

Un hombre, a juzgar por su tamaño y altura, se encontraba detrás.

—¿Está…tratando de entrar? —Castiel intentó enfocar mejor la vista para entender. Lysandro se paró a su lado de igual forma.

—Solo está… Golpeándose contra la reja —Lysandro notó como un grupo de profesores se acercaban al sospechoso.

—A lo mejor sólo está drogado —opinó Castiel, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Es el profesor Allard —Siomara señaló al profesor de lengua, quien cargaba una red que, por su largor, suponía que era con la que se limpiaba la piscina— Y lo acompañan el profesor Dubois y la profesora Fabre.

Vieron cómo se acercaban a paso cauteloso hacia el sujeto.

—¿No se supone que Vincent debe encargarse de estos tipos? —Castiel observó la caseta del vigilante que parecía vacía.

—Lo vi escoltando a un visitante que llevaba una niña de la mano —explicó Siomara, aunque realmente no venía al caso. Notaron una cuarta figura acercándose a paso seguro.

—El profesor Herriot —la figura del profesor de Matemáticas resaltaba entre las otras tres. Era tan grande como Boris, solo que este hombre tenía un carácter de los mis diablos.

—Esto no va a terminar bien para el pobre idiota —Castiel observó atento como el profesor estiraba su brazo y de un fuerte golpe, azotaba al sospechoso que se estaba golpeando contra la reja— Y con eso termina…

 **¡Aghgggggh!**

El horrible grito de dolor heló la sangre de los tres, en conjunto con los gritos de histeria de la profesora, los hizo volverse lentamente para ver qué había ocurrido. Gran error.

El profesor Herriot estaba tirado en el suelo, revolcándose de dolor y manchando de sangre a su alrededor. Su brazo, o lo que creían que era su brazo, ahora era una masa de carne sostenida solo por los tendones y el hueso. Castiel observó la reja para ver como el tipo sospechoso mantenía entre las rejas el resto del brazo del hombre, manchándola de sangre a su vez.

—¿Pero qué…? —el pelirrojo sintió un vacío en su estómago.

Nunca antes había escuchado alaridos como esos, ni siquiera sabía que un ser humano era capaz de producir tales gritos. Observó de reojo a Siomara, quien cubrió sus oídos para dejar de escuchar. En un acto de reflejo, Castiel la atrajo hacia él de forma protectora.

Pronto los gritos cesaron y con ellos, un silencio sepulcral se instaló. Lysandro tragó con pesadez al ver que el profesor había dejado de moverse y la señorita Fabre se había hincado a su lado… ¿Estaría muerto?

El extraño le había arrancado parte del brazo y aunque había perdido mucha sangre, no creí posible que hubiese muerto tan pronto. Lo siguiente que ocurrió pasó en cámara lenta. El hombre que yacía tirado en el piso aun sangrando, levantó su brazo en buen estado y se apoyó en la señorita Fabre. Se incorporó y sin previo aviso, la mordió.

Los gritos que provenían de la mujer eran atronadores. Pedía ayuda y con sus pequeñas manos golpeaba el cuerpo que se encontraba sobre ella. Siomara sintió náuseas al ver como el hombre se incorporaba y dejaba ver los hilos de sangre que chorreaban por su boca, junto con trozos de carne. La profesora luchaba por librarse del agarre de este, pero él perforó su estómago con su brazo bueno. Lentamente, sacó parte de sus intestinos o el órgano que fuere que por la distancia no alcanzaban a distinguir. Comenzó a engullirlo, y para ese momento la mujer había vomitado y sus gritos se oían de manera ahogada. Los otros dos profesores se alejaron lentamente y corrieron al interior del edificio, muertos del pánico.

—La… la mató —Siomara temblaba. Una ola de náuseas la invadió y trató de moverse, pero el terror la mantenía en su lugar.

—Tenemos que irnos —Castiel tiró de la manga de su amigo— ¡Lysandro! —este pareció reaccionar, pero dio media vuelta y fue hacia la escalera dando grandes zancadas— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué haces?

—¡Edrielle y los demás están en las canchas! —el pelirrojo se estremeció ante esto— Voy por ella.

—Bien. Cuando los encuentres, búscanos en la sala de audiovisuales del tercer edificio. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí —el albino asintió.

Sin esperar más, siguió subiendo las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Debía llegar rápido a las canchas y sacar a la chica de cabellos verdes de ahí. Y a todos los demás, por supuesto.

 _"El día que el mundo se terminó, no me había dado cuenta que esa sería la última vez que la vería con vida… y de lo mucho que me haría falta"_

* * *

 **¡Otra vez hola, ¿Les gusto el capítulo?!**

 **Creo que salió un pelín largo… espero no les moleste ni les parezca aburrido**

 **¿Retrate bien a sus Oc?, espero que si de lo contrario por favor corríjanme sin dudarlo**

 **Ahora sí, lo que quería compartir con ustedes, planeo hacer un maratón de capítulos… si de todas mis historias, este maratón comenzara a partir del 20 de marzo, una semana por historia, así que no se sorprendan si durante la siguiente semana ven capítulos publicados de otros Fics… ustedes darlings, serán quienes elijan el orden del maratón, (bueno… la primera semana será de Amas Veritas y esa es inamovible), pero las siguientes ustedes decidirán el orden.**

 **Aún tengo una sorpresa más para ustedes pero eso lo sabrán en la siguiente actualización ;)**

 **¿Quiénes lograran llegar al segundo capítulo? Hagan sus apuestas X3**

 ***Cosas a saber de este capítulo***

 **-Para empezar este capítulo tendría que haberse publicado el lunes… pero por motivos personales se vio retrasado hasta el día de hoy…**

 **-Tenía planeado avanzar aún más, pero cuando me percate de la cantidad de palabras me detuve, así que si… de no haberme puesto a ver la cantidad de palabras este escrito habría sido mucho más largo.**

 **-Para escribirlo escuche soundtracks de varias películas, pero para la escena del final estaba con el OST de Higurashi… yes i need to hear something creepy… to inspire me… so yeah**

 **Comentarios, críticas y demás son bien recibidas**

 **Las quiero un montón X3 gracias por su apoyo**

 **Saluditos y nos leemos luego**


End file.
